The present invention relates to a racket and more particularly to a shock damping and absorbed racket.
Generally, upon striking the ball, the rapid impact of the ball against the racket will cause the string web which is surrounded by the racket frame to generate strong shock waves which will then be transmitted to the player's hand. Such shock waves not only cause the player to feel uncomfortable but result in an athletic injury after prolonged exposure, so the player's interest in tennis or the like is reduced. Conventional shock absorbing rackets mostly use the technique of perforating the racket itself or attaching an elastic shock absorbing member directly to the string web, which are either cumbersome, inconvenient, or negatively affect the aesthetics.
Further, the integrality of the string web and the striking surface may become inferior as well.